otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Masaka Lifesong
Masaka Lifesong was born on Quaquan, on the 13 July, 2966. His father, Paytah Lifesong, a doctor in a small remote farming community. His mother, Alaqua was employed as one of the many Veterinary Nurses in the local. His early childhood was spent was spent with his mother tending to the farm animals, and helping his mother, an experience which was quite beneficial for a youth. Then came his school years, he was an average student in all areas apart from mathematics, which was an area he excelled in. The ability to do lightening quick calculations in his mind aided his mathematics, though this ability did make him a target for harassment from the other children. Though it did take a toll on him then, but in the long run, it proved to be a character building experience, eventually crafting a man who is able to shrug off most insults sent towards him. Though it did seem that his gift did seem to come at a price, with Masaka being diagnosed as colour blind before his nineth birthday. Masaka left his native homeworld of QuaQuan at the age of 18 to train as a Doctor on Sivad. With Maska being a sufferer from colour blindness, this minor disability dashed his chances at becoming a doctor like his father, never one to suffer greatly for set backs he started to study for a diploma in Interstellar Commerce, whilst minoring in Accounting, both tedious subjects at the best of times. He finished his studies with ease, easily coming in the top five percent of the class. After graduation, he started working on cargo freighter as a Quarter Master's Assistant and took up playing the trumpet as a hobby, must to the dislike of his fellow crew members at. Four years later, quite happy and content with his job, and also his skill with a trumpet improved vastly, he was promoted up to the Quarter Master, a slightly more arduous position on board. The former Quarter Master had suffered a heart attack on the job, though he wasn't dead, he did suffer from brain damage and was unable to return to work due to seizures. It was during this time, his path would cross with a young Lydia Martine, a woman eight years his junior. The two didn't have much to do with each other, apart from having the occasional passing conversation in the corridors between shifts. Over the next three months, the two did develop a friendship, albeit shaky. Several months later Masaka transferred from the cargo freighter to its sister ship, the Endeavour, where once more, he filled the position of Quarter Master. Masaka, at the age of twenty nine, got bonded to a Qua teacher by the name of Kanti Littletree. After being married two years, the couple had their first and only child, a little girl they called Sihu, and settled back down on QuaQuan to be closer to family. Masaka reintegrated easily into the community, working as an accountant for the shipping firm he had shown loyalty to for the last four years. Nine years later, the small shipping company he was working for shut down, leaving Masaka with out further employment. A friend who he had worked with on the freighters contacted Masaka, informing him that Lydia Martine was looking for employees. He promptly set up a meeting with the recruitment agency Lydia was using and set up an interview for a position as her accountant or Quarter Master. He held the position of third IC on the Carnivalis, before resigning and taking up full time study. He now resides on Sivad with his wife and daughter. =Badges= category:Pages with Badges Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People Category: Classic Qua